Fluttercord Musical! AU: Final Crescendo
by StarryNight1313
Summary: Warning smut ahead! This one got really long...but it is meant to be the finale to the FC Musical! story. It's a new school year and Fluttershy returns to college, officially dating her professor Discord. It's time for the relationship to develop but he's holding back. A fic for smut, a fic for music! Enjoy :)


**Fluttercord Musical! AU: Final Crescendo**

It was a brand new school year and Fluttershy returned to her beloved school, a year older and a year wiser. In her mind she had not changed at all. Nevertheless, she stood a little bit taller, her voice was a little bit brighter, and, most of all, her heart was a little bit fuller. After finally becoming Discord's girlfriend, she had become that much happier as well. True, it was a secret, but that was the way in which it had to exist—nothing more than a necessity. Besides, Twilight knew of it, and Fluttershy was certain that she could confide in her friend with any kind of problem. This was a new year and it was full of promise—and music.

Fluttershy was sitting out on campus upon a blanket. The sun was high and the sky was warm this day; summer hadn't truly ended just yet. The girl lazily began to braid her soft pink hair, absentmindedly making each knot and loop with careless ease. A white rabbit was curled up beside her bare leg, nuzzling her in a bid for attention. With a laugh, the girl began to provide it, and began to stroke the rabbit's soft head. It looked up at her, black eyes gleaming intelligently. Fluttershy kissed her fingertip and swiped the rabbit's nose gently, as if the kiss would magically transfer from finger to nose. The rabbit sneezed at her and moved stubbornly to the edge of the blanket.

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl heard someone call out to her. She raised her head and spotted another girl with indigo hair and dark skin waving her hands briskly. A scientist called Twilight Sparkle breathlessly greeted Fluttershy and sat down on the blanket as well, much to the displeasure of a particular rabbit who had _also_ been sitting on the blanket. The newcomer set down her backpack upon the ground with a grunt; it was obviously very full and extremely heavy. Fluttershy giggled.

"Twilight, how is it possible you have so many books with you?" asked the other, smiling lightly.

The scientist pouted and began to straighten out her indigo hair, which had been unkempt for some days now. Attempting to hide this fact, the girl put her hair up into a high bun.

"I need all of these with me. I couldn't go to class unprepared. It would be like you showing up to your vocal lessons without any sheet music!" explained Twilight with enthusiasm.

Fluttershy laughed and shifted her weight from one hand to another as she leaned back leisurely. Her yellow dress spread out upon the upper part of her legs carelessly; her dresses had gotten progressively shorter than when she had started college.

"I suppose so. Still, you'll drive yourself crazy if you take on too much work."

"Noted," retorted the other, frowning slightly.

Twilight Sparkle was long used to the relentless worrying and motherly kindness from her friend. Normally she sat back and said nothing about it, after all, Fluttershy only meant well. However, today the scientist decided that some of that worrying could be placed towards the shy girl as well. It was only fair that she "checkup" on her friend too.

"How's Discord?" asked Twilight, seemingly off-handedly.

Fluttershy blushed deeply and her hands now began to pick at a loose string on the hem of her buttercup-colored dress. In truth, her relationship with her professor had been going rather well. If anything, it had been going too well. Discord spoiled her with gifts and showered her with attention. Though they often met in secret, such as run-down coffee shops far out of town or restaurants where no one could recognize them, they still had a wonderfully fulfilling relationship. Fluttershy felt truly happy when she could sing with her professor, and he with her. Their most treasured times were often spent in his office, playing away at the piano and singing for all the world to hear. There was only one thing that actually bothered her about their relationship, but that wasn't for Twilight's ears.

"Everything is wonderful. I am so lucky to be with him," Fluttershy swooned uncharacteristically.

Even Twilight could not manage to suppress a blush upon this outburst. Their love did seem to be real, even if it was unorthodox. Still, the scientist could not help but be intrigued and with this sense of curiosity came a desire to learn more about this strange thing called love. With a small smile upon her lips, the girl drew out a spare notepad and black pen from her enormous backpack.

"So, tell me, have you been experiencing any symptoms?" asked Twilight, almost too serious to be believed.

Confused, the other student gazed around, as if looking for validation that what she was seeing was reality. It didn't work, it never did, and so Fluttershy returned her azure gaze to Twilight. The scientist's violet eyes burned with fervor and her pen stood at the ready. Sighing, Fluttershy sat back up and folded her slim arms with purpose.

"Twilight, what are you doing?"

The pen did not budge from its position on the page. The violet hair, streaked with pink, that had been resting in a bun until now, fell down around the face of Twilight. She pouted and glared at her friend pleadingly.

"I just want to learn."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, not buying one word of what Twilight was selling. But, she had no real reason to refuse her faithful friend. After all, she had been feeling…different as of late. With a sigh, the delicate girl began to list all of her new and strange symptoms.

"Well, for one thing my face flushes much more easily than before. My heart also races at strange moments and my head hurts as well. Sometimes it feels as though I can't breathe or that I can't speak. What do you think about all of that, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy, slightly nervous.

If the scientist sensed any hesitation or nervousness from her friend she did not say so. Instead, she busied herself scribbling in her little notebook. When she had finished writing all that she needed to, Twilight returned her attention to the patient. With a smile, the girl in the lab coat held up her notepad, as if she had figured out something important.

"Do these symptoms normally occur when you are with Discord?" inquired Twilight, pen clicking in her hand.

Fluttershy didn't need to think hard to answer that question. In the instant, she knew what Twilight's epiphany would be, but decided to give into it anyways. In a faux-serious tone, the shy girl responded:

"I suppose so."

Upon hearing this confession, the violet-eyed girl grew ever more excited and began to scribble furiously once more. Then, after a moment, she stopped suddenly and grabbed Fluttershy's hand.

"You're in love!" exclaimed Twilight, almost too loudly.

The other girl, though she had known what the conclusion would be all along, still looked shocked to be receiving such news. In truth, hearing those words being spoken aloud was a completely different experience to simply wondering about it. Her blush deepened with renewed force, much to the pleasure of the other student sitting upon the blanket. Fluttershy toyed with a piece of hair idly. She was probably in love with Discord. After all, it was only natural. They had been spending a lot of time together ever since she entered the university a year ago. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly and she began to think of something she never had before: did Discord feel this way too? Fluttershy bit her lip. Did he love her as well?

Twilight shook her shoulder. The singer snapped out from her deep thoughts and turned to her friend. They exchanged nervous smiles. Twilight seemed to know that she had probably crossed some sort of line. The half-smile upon her lips was meant as a sort of apology. Without a word, Fluttershy accepted it.

"I have to get going to class," said the scientist, picking up her backpack.

The singer waved as her friend left hurriedly for the science building. With a long sigh and a languid glance down, Fluttershy scooped up her bunny and then her blanket. It was time for her to leave as well. Angel bunny remained in her arms, frowning deeply.

Later in the day, after lunch, Fluttershy headed down to the music building for her vocal lesson. She did not walk particularly quickly to the lesson, as she normally did. No, today she actually dreaded having to go to her class. Twilight's questions had set her mind racing. It was clear that she felt something…deep for her professor. Obviously he liked her as well, but did he love her? Fluttershy blushed. After the showcase last year, he had kissed her, but after that he never did again. Perhaps he did not like her as much as she did him. With a shake of her head, the girl banished the poisonous thoughts from her head. If she doubted that he liked her, there would never be any chance for anything more.

Still, the thoughts persisted. So, with a broken will, she pushed open the door to the room and let her feelings become secondary to anything else.

Discord was sitting at his desk. Thousands of sheets of music were scattered across both the desk and the floor, each filled with various notes and markings. Fluttershy inhaled deeply; the scent of the room was always the same: coffee. Making her way to the desk, she saw that he was currently drinking coffee from a to-go mug. When she approached him, Discord made no move to greet her. She cleared her throat. Suddenly, he sprang up, papers fluttering around him as he did so. Fluttershy laughed loudly; sometimes he could be a bit too involved with his compositional work.

"Good afternoon to you too," Discord said grumpily while picking up all his papers.

Fluttershy smiled and let his comment roll off of her. He was forever in a bad mood when work piled up. She understood how he felt. Bending down, she began to join him in picking up each of the papers. As she was doing so, Fluttershy felt a large hand brush hers. With a twinkle in her teal eyes, she looked up to find that Discord's golden eyes were fixed upon her face. Her heart leapt inside. With a slight move forward, Fluttershy prepared herself for what she thought was inevitable—a kiss. However, Discord drew back from her and stood up quickly. He took the papers from her hands with a grunt of thanks and set them on the table.

"Let's get started," he said gruffly, avoiding her eyes.

Fluttershy, a bit bruised, grinned weakly and joined him by the piano. She set her hands upon the wooden top of the piano, feeling each little grain of the wood. No matter what happened, she knew she could count on the familiar nostalgia of the piano and the wonderful music that came from it. With a renewed spirit, she began to sing.

" _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_ _!_

 _This scene, won't play,_

 _I won't say I'm in love."_

Discord began to stroke each individual key with a sort of power and might as the chorus built to the final verses. He, too, let the music consume his soul and let his fingers do as they would. Fluttershy felt a sense of longing as she sang out. A heat began to build within her core, a heat that she needed to release. With no way but through a song, she finished the song with a spectacular power.

" _Oohh ohh…at least, out loud,_

 _I won't say I'm in…_

 _Loveee_."

Discord finished out the last notes with a haunting hold upon the pedal of the piano and released it slowly. When he had finished the song he turned himself on the bench to face the girl. Discord felt his heart race within him and the same longing and heat that had filled the songstress now inflamed him as well. Looking at her sweet face, deep eyes, and red lips made him long for her in a way he had never imagined possible. However, with great force, he pushed these notions aside. Though she was his girlfriend, he could not allow himself to get carried away. If he did that, there would be no going back…

Fluttershy blinked slowly; she had obviously noticed the manner in which Discord had been staring at her. Her hands clasped together near the skirt of her dress nervously, bringing her arms close to the center of her body. Her professor had to look away for this movement brought her breasts closer together, forming a sensual line below her collarbone. Focusing now on the sheet music before him, Discord set out to correct Fluttershy's errors, which he listed with great detail. Without praise, the girl felt slighted, though she did not let this affect her mood. Instead she attempted to focus on the music once more, but her heart was not in it and, because of this, her voice was placid and weak.

The professor tried to maintain a cordial attitude with her, but it only served to distance himself from her—not something a "boyfriend" should have been doing. He knew this, but could not find an alternative solution. The girl now turned to leave, for it was the end of the session. Before she did so, Fluttershy bravely marched towards her beloved professor, and kissed him gently upon the cheek. Discord felt his heart pound in his chest like a war drum. It took all of his power not to leap out and pin her to the ground. Still, the blood rushed to his face and throughout his body with great speed.

"Will I see you soon?" asked the gentle creature, a bit broken as Discord did not react to her kiss.

Seeing the pain of his lovely woman softened Discord's heart, and he reached out to her—finally—with one large hand, placing it on her warm cheek. He had never done this before, but he felt he could do so this time. In his mind he had convinced himself that he could control any sort of urges that he may have.

"Yes, yes, darling. In fact, this time you can come to my house. Tomorrow night, could you make that?"

The girl's eyes lit up with shock. Never before had he even mentioned that he owned a house or where it was. Her heart jumped in her lovely chest; this could be her chance to grow closer with Discord. She agreed with enthusiasm and left the room happily humming to herself. Her professor watched her go, silently steeling himself for what was to come. Though he greatly enjoyed spending time with her, being in close capacity with Fluttershy was difficult at best.

He turned to the piano and began to play a violent tune with clashing sevenths and multiple arpeggiotunas. He allowed the music to consume all of the lusty passion he held so deep within his body; passion that could not otherwise be released. In his mind he could not help but imagine lying side by side with the little woman he loved so greatly—telling her all of the things he wanted to so badly. He imagined holding her, a slim form against his grand one; a dark form obscuring a lighter one while in the throes of deep love. Then, suddenly, he stopped himself, and withdrew from the piano, cursing. By tomorrow night he would have to learn how to behave himself properly.

During the rest of the days, even throughout her classes, Fluttershy could do nothing but think upon tomorrow night. During her theology class, instead of taking the ample notes supplied for her on the blackboard by her professor, she simply tapped her pencil absentmindedly against her notebook. It was hardly usual behavior for her, she was aware of that, but how could she help but act in the manner of which she felt? Finally, her boyfriend was showing her a piece of his personal life. Upon the word "personal," the girl began to fall from her white cloud. It now occurred to her that Discord could be asking her over for some…private time. This stopped her pencil tapping and instead she now sat upright in her chair, head hanging down. Her azure eyes focused upon her trembling pale hands. Why were they trembling?

Though it was loud, the singer could no longer hear the useless ramblings of her professor. Instead, her inner monologue was racing to nowhere. Private time with her boyfriend, an older man no less, could mean physical contact. Fluttershy bit her pink lip; it was chapped. If that was his intention, to make a move on her, was she alright with it? The girl began to twist the ends of her rosy hair deep in thought. It could be horrible, something far more mature than she was ready for. In fact, her blush deepened simply by thinking about it.

Not that she had not thought upon this topic before. It embarrassed her to no end to admit it, but the innocent songstress had in fact thought of physical intimacy quite a lot lately. When she was alone with her thoughts in the dead of night, sometimes her mind would wander to darker places, despite the moonlight streaming into her room. Though she was bathed in moonlight, Fluttershy could not help but turn away and dream of what could be. In her mind's eye she could see her own pale frame alight with pleasure and the body of her lover beside her.

Now the girl was biting, chewing rather, upon her thumbnail. Her eyes darted to the blackboard where they saw something about Buddhism and its philosophies on the human condition. It did not matter to her. Fluttershy felt her heart take a leap once more and she recognized the feeling instantly. It was the same high that she received when she performed. It occurred to her that she had once been afraid even to sing in public, though she loved to sing more than anything in the world. The ecstasy of hearing the applause, and of hearing her own clear overtures, was a feeling unlike any other. If she had the same feelings now as she did then, perhaps then she should take a chance. Fluttershy's crystal eyes shone brightly. Yes, perhaps it was time to take one more grown-up step—for her happiness, and also for her own pleasure…but first she should probably talk to someone.

Though it embarrassed her, the girl new it was probably best to consult another person before taking such drastic measures. In her mind there was really only one person to go to and, although it would be humiliating, perhaps this person could help her in earnest. Theology ended and the rosy-haired girl ran out of class and down the stairs of the building. Once outside, she located the large, and brand-new, science building. With a deep breath, for her bravado, Fluttershy marched towards the building and swung open the glass door. She wound down hallways and down staircases until finally she saw one recluse hiding out in a small lab towards the end of the las hallway. It could be no other.

Twilight Sparkle was attempting to replicate a Naga Fireball, which was a strange occurrence that happened out East seemingly every fall near the Mekong river. If she could find the correct balance of chemicals, and with the aid of the science of pyrotechnics, perhaps she too could recreate this wonder of nature as no one else had before. She was pinching a drop of Sodium into her concoction very carefully with a pipet when the door suddenly slammed open. Losing control, the pipet let loose about five drops into the concoction. Thinking quickly, Twilight jumped over to the intruder and knocked them both safely to the ground. After a few moments, nothing happened. Sighing with relief, the scientist stood up and helped the intruder up as well.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here? I could have hurt you!" chastised Twilight, shaking her finger.

The other girl's deep blue eyes got large and she pouted. The scientist relented and set about fixing her flyaway purple hair back into a ponytail. Fluttershy, too, straightened herself out and brushed the dust off of her clothing. She grasped the straps of her backpack, unsure of how to broach the topic. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"What is it your worried about? It's Discord, isn't it?" asked the clever girl, cleaning up her supplies.

Fluttershy was stunned, but knew her friend to be extremely smart so she did not venture to question how Twilight had surmised exactly what she wanted to talk about. Well, not exactly, to be honest. Once more, the singer fell into her bad habit of biting her lips when she was unsure of how to talk about something or other. Her fingers grasped the straps of her backpack tightly. Then, oddly, she blurted out exactly what she had been thinking.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH DISCORD TOMORROW NIGHT!"

At this, the scientist almost dropped the tray of beakers she had been carrying to the sink. The exclamation was certainly enough to make her stop dead in her tracks, making her safety goggles slide down her nose. With an air of maturity, newly acquired simply so that she could discuss this topic, Twilight set down the equipment at the sink and straightened out her goggles, turning back to face the other student. The singer bowed her head in shame and embarrassment, slapping her hands to her face. Instead of becoming anger, her friend went to her side, stripping her hands from her face, and smiled. Twilight winked and said:

"I thought this might come up sooner or later, but I was surprised that you shouted it out," laughed the violet-eyed girl brightly.

Fluttershy was legitimately surprised by the composure of her friend. Though this was her closest friend here at the university, she was shocked that Twilight, who had not days ago wanted to know the symptoms of love, was ready to discuss physical intimacy at the drop of a hat. She could be strange, Twilight Sparkle; but it was probably all for the better, wasn't it?

The scientist began to explain herself without Fluttershy needing to ask:

"Oh, I figured you'd ask or want to talk about it sooner rather than later, especially after you exhibited all those symptoms. You should know it's only natural, though I am ready to advise you to be safe…"

Fluttershy shook her head, hair fluttering around her shoulders gently.

"No, it's not all that. I can promise that I know, and would, be safe. Yet, I am wondering…is it really only natural? Should I want this? And, if I do, will he?" asked she, concerned.

Twilight sat down upon a lab stool and motioned for her companion to take the one beside hers. The rosy-haired girl did so delicately; she did everything delicately. The violet-haired girl, in turn, began to scribble once more upon her notepad. No doubt this was also a prime opportunity to take notes. While she was writing furiously using a black ballpoint pen, Twilight began to speak, without ever needed to look up from her notes of course.

"Well, to the first thought: thank you. Safety is a top priority in anything you do whether it be the complexities of a volatile chemistry experiment or engaging in coital relations. Secondly, yes it is only natural. Most people experience some sort of feelings or awakening before this or around this time. You shouldn't be ashamed of what your body needs; you are only human after all. When you feel hungry, you eat, is this not also true?"

Fluttershy could not respond to the question, but she understood the comparison.

"Furthermore, I cannot say whether you 'should' or 'should not' want something because it's not, and never will be, my decision to make in your stead. What I can say is that if you honestly feel ready and you really like, or even love, Discord, that it's alright. Though I should take the opportunity once more to remind you that should people at school find out the repercussions would be serious, but they already are."

"Yes, I understand that too," Fluttershy responded meekly.

Seeing her timid expression, Twilight reached out and placed a warm hand upon her friend's shoulder in order to comfort her. When the shy girl looked up, Twilight smiled and continued her advice.

"As to the last question: I am not certain. While I cannot make an accurate hypothesis without proper observation and study, I can assert that he probably, if not definitely, does care for you. This is a man who was willing to give you up if it meant your happiness and well-being; he puts your happiness over his own feelings. Furthermore, he continues to risk his career and reputation just to continue to love you in private. Fluttershy, I may not like Discord, or know much about him, but I do know that he cares for you."

Fluttershy let her hands fall gently into her lap and she took a long pause to digest all of what her intelligent friend had said. True, a step forward in their relationship was dangerous, but that was irrelevant as even a smaller secret would destroy them. More important now was how each of them felt. The girl's lips parted and her eyes languidly closed. With a delicate hand she grasped her chest, as if to feel her heart. As always, it beat gently within her chest. Fluttershy's teal eyes sprang to life; she knew her answer.

"I love him! And I want to be with him!" smiled the songstress, leaping out of her chair.

Twilight covered her ears as the metal chair clanked loudly to the ground. She glared a bit at her overzealous friend. The other girl laughed nervously in apology and bent down to pick up the chair. After writing down a few quick notes, the scientist stood up as well.

"Well, good luck Fluttershy. Let me know how this date goes. Also, if you could monitor your heartbeat that would be more than helpful."

Rolling her eyes, the singer bid goodbye to her friend and left the science lab, more confident than ever.

Sooner than later, though the passage of time was ever the same, "tomorrow night" turned to "this very moment." With a pouting rabbit watching, Fluttershy continued to look through her closet, convinced there was a better outfit in there somewhere, despite the fact that her closet was neither magic nor were her clothes. Finally, at least in the mind of the angry rabbit, the girl decided on a yellow sweater-dress which was just long enough to cover everything but short enough to appear flirty. Leaving her hair down, she clipped a butterfly clip into her hair, grabbed her purse, patted the rabbit, and left hurriedly. She always departed in a hurry when Discord was concerned.

Two blocks from campus a suspicious black car waited on the side of the road. With some fear, for she was always unsure, Fluttershy approached the vehicle, her shoulders slightly hunched. The window rolled down and within she could see the face of her boyfriend. Smiling, the girl ran to the door, opening it and throwing herself into the car without a car. Moments later, the car sped away, almost as if it had never been there at all.

While they were driving, Fluttershy took the opportunity to greet her boyfriend. She leaned over, against the strain of the seatbelt, and kissed him gently upon his jawline; she couldn't reach any further than that. The man smiled and grabbed her hand, holding it warmly within his own. Sighing joyfully, for she enjoyed this sweet gesture, the girl leaned against the man's arm as he drove on. The car was silent for a time and then, with a flick of his finger, Discord turned his CD player on. It was always time for a song.

As the first few notes of the song played, Fluttershy instantly recognized it and began to sing her part of this fun duet.

" _Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_ "

Discord grinned toothily and joined in for his line.

" _I love crazy!"_ (And in fact he did, especially in bed. Shaking his head, the man erased the dangerous thought from his head. The song was innocent enough and so, too, must he be.)

" _All my life has been a series of doors in my face,_

 _And then suddenly I bump into you…_ " continued the girl, with no clue as to the inner turmoil of the one beside her.

" _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_ _  
_ _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_ _  
_ _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue…_ " Discord sang on, still trying to maintain the steering wheel in his hands. There was a lot happening within the car.

Together, the couple now belted out:

" _But with you...  
But with you_

 _I found my place...  
I see your face..._

 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!_"

It was around this moment that Fluttershy looked out the window, noticing her surroundings for the first time since she had entered the car. It looked like the suburbs, complete with picket fences and perfectly trimmed bushes. Everything seemed contrary to a place Discord would choose to live. She didn't understand why he would want to live here of all places, and then they drove into his driveway.

His house was painted every color imaginable, all on different sides of the house; every crevice was some new and odd color. She could tell the colors were bright, though it was quite dark out at the moment. The yard was littered with odd garden-ornaments and the broken remains of many musical instruments. The girl, for a moment, thought she had even spotted a tuba. Together, though not hand in hand anymore, the couple walked to the front door. Winking, Discord rang his own doorbell. Surprisingly, or not for this was all very strange, the doorbell played the tune "Turkey in the Straw." After the jingle finished, the man brandished a key and jiggled with the lock. When it clicked, he led the girl inside, flicking on the lights as he did so.

The inside of the house was quite similar to the outside. Random objects lay strew about the house, many of them covered in sheet music. There were also many plants, potted, in the corners of the house. Fluttershy promised herself that she would fully inspect the plants later; they fascinated her. Discord lead her on a tour of his house, indicating the most fascinated aspects as he went.

"Here's the kitchen. I like to cook for myself, but I hate the dishes afterward so you may notice some lying about. Please ignore them. This is my living room; it's got all the furnishings. I bought the couch for cheap off of a friend one year—it's still plenty good. The TV, too, is a bit old, but I really only use it connected to the DVD player. After all, I need to have some way to watch _The Sound of Music_ ," at this he winked at Fluttershy.

She giggled.

"Over here is my music room."

This was the most wonderful part of the house, to both of them. The room was large and had many windows. Fluttershy imagined that during the daytime the natural light would make the room simply angelic. A large grand piano was in the center of the room and several instruments, including a trumpet and a cello, lay at the sides of the room up against the wall. As always, sheet music littered the entire floor.

Discord now pulled Fluttershy to the piano, as she knew he would, by the hand. She enjoyed the contact once more and her face flushed. As they went, she noticed how good he looked tonight. In old jeans, distressed beyond all recognition, and a t-shirt and hoodie, he appeared much younger. His odd white-silver hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, shining in contrast to his mocha skin. Fluttershy could not help but study him as he walked, especially his butt. (It was silly, but in the moment she truly could not help herself.) When they reached the piano, Discord sat down, but pulled her down to sit as well. She did, and sat so that their thighs brushed against one another's.

Together, though Fluttershy was a horrendous pianist, they played a sweet melody. Consumed by the music, the girl let her heart take control, and her bravado turned to something akin to bravery. She ceased her playing and, turning to Discord, sat now upon his lap, her legs hanging on either side of his torso so that she was straddling him. Her sweater-dress rode up her legs and now sat dangerously high. The man looked shocked and his golden eyes were wide. He could not bring himself to ask her to get off; how could he?! Instead, he made an even more dangerous move: he kissed her.

Fluttershy's lashes batted and then her eyes closed gracefully. Her gentle lips felt his and they were sweet and soft, though she could feel them pressing for more. A high note, B perhaps, sprang up from the back of her throat. Discord kissed her even more passionately, and began to suck on her lower lip. This time she let out a lower note, almost as if it were a moan and not a note at all. She swooned gently and placed her slim arms around his neck, pushing herself closer to him. In turn, a large hand grasped her hair, running the fingers through the soft pink curls. The songstress crossed her ankles and her legs grasped his solid torso a bit more tightly.

The man, though talented in many forms of thought, could not bring himself to think whatsoever. His mind was full of the lovely woman before him. Through his own lashes, he could see her slim form and, using a large hand, felt her curves beneath her thick sweater. When she sighed, or even breathed, he could feel himself growing more and more out of control. What could he possibly do but love her? Using his tongue, he pried open her mouth, sweeter than honey, and began to kiss her ever more deeply. Discord could not help himself; he wanted ever more! Leaning forward, and therefore moving her forward as well, he drove the kiss deeper. Fluttershy's body hit the keys of the piano and a clash of notes sounded out suddenly.

Discord broke away from Fluttershy, ending the kiss. The noise of the piano seemed to have startled him back into fall awareness. The girl opened her eyes as well, confused. The man maneuvered her off of his lap. She did not resist at first, then attempted to hold herself closer to him. He resisted this as well. Finally, Fluttershy stood up on her own, pulling her dress back down. There were hot tears in her blue eyes; her pink hair was wild and in complete disarray.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, desperately seeking an answer from him.

Discord silently cursed himself, then gave an answer he knew he would later regret, though he assured himself that it was all in the name of the greater good.

"I can't. We can't. I'm your professor, I'm older, I—" he began to simply list excuses he knew she would never accept.

And she didn't.

"Those are excuses and you know it!" she accused, "I agreed to be with you despite those things. Why are you rejecting me? I thought that, finally, you would accept me…"

Tears began to stream down her face and she could not prevent a sob from escaping her lips. It pained Discord to hurt her so.

"Fluttershy, I care for you but…"

The man reached out for her but she withdrew, her eyes hot with accusations. The once shy teal eyes burned with anger. She slapped the hand away.

"Take me home," demanded she.

And what could he do but comply?

Of course he brought her back to campus, but he dared not say a word nor reach out to comfort her. She, in turn, did not weep further until she was safely locked in her room. However, once she was in her own dorm, with her darling Angel bunny in her arms, she wept freely. At the end of the week, after some time to recover, she returned to the dungeon of her deepest love and deepest despair for her vocal lesson.

Discord was once more waiting for her, with some tea in his hand in place of the usual coffee. She accepted. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Discord, please, what if someone sees us?" she asked, though she was enjoying the warm contact.

He did not budge, but held her gently in his arms.

"Please don't move away. I'm so sorry about the other night. Please forgive me my little angel."

Fluttershy moved away gently, her eyes downcast. While she had, and did, forgive him, her heart still felt heavy with sadness. Still, she kissed his hand gently and together they entered the world of music. Discord began to play, but this time after Fluttershy had begun to sing. It was she who chose the song this time around. The tune was languid and full of the pain and sadness she had recently experienced. It was both to let go of these feelings and to remind her lover of them, that Fluttershy now sang this tune.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves,_

 _Destined to seek,_

 _Life beyond, the shore, just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _Flowing like time,_

 _The path is yours to climb…"_

Cutting the tune short, the man rose once again and reached out for his beloved woman. She embraced him fully this time, weeping both of joy and of pain. A whisper of comfort came from his lips now and he stroked her head gently. Kissing the top of her head once more Discord made the decision to never let anything divide them again. Over and over he had pushed her away and this had only led to more pain for the both of them. Never again, he promised himself, never again.

Feeling a bit better, and a bit more renewed, the student reluctantly left her professor. He grasped her hand as she headed for the door. She, with eyes full of longing sweetness, pulled her hand out from his slowly. Parting was such sweet sorrow. Soon they would be together once more, for Discord had promised to meet her the next night. She smiled and left him; it was obvious where she was going next.

Twilight Sparkle, taking some rare time off from her schoolwork, met Fluttershy in the cafeteria for lunch. She was, of course, curious to see how the couple made up. Through next messages she had heard about their argument, naturally, and now she was ready to hear how things had come to fruition. If needed, Twilight knew that she would help Fluttershy a bit more directly this time around. She had a few ideas.

After Fluttershy related her story about the past events, the pair sat in silence for a moment. The rosy-haired girl pushed a slice of apple around upon her plate with a fork. Her brows were slightly furrowed in annoyance but she made no move to use the fork to simply pick up the apple slice. The scientist sighed; it was obvious this was the moment for her fabulous bits of advice. Finishing off her water, the girl cleared her throat and took out her trusty notebook and ballpoint pen.

"Well, there's really only one thing to do about it," she started in a mature air.

Fluttershy put down her fork.

"What's that?"

Twilight leapt forward on the table, knocking over her empty glass. The other girl's blue-green eyes lit up with surprise.

"You're going to have to seduce him!"

The girls spent the rest of the day preparing the perfect outfit for Fluttershy to wear on her next big date with Discord at the coffee shop. Twilight initially felt a bit guilty about taking time away from her project to help her friend, but obviously her friendship with Fluttershy was much more important than some silly project. Together the girls went to the mall and picked out the perfect bra and panty set, with Fluttershy paying more than she would have liked just for a pair of underwear. They also selected a shimmery light blue dress with a thin, button-up, sweater to go over her arms in case it was initially cold. Twilight also selected a pair of white heels to go with the outfit. To Fluttershy, the outfit was simply pretty and nothing else to it. However, to Twilight the scientist, there was a larger plan at work.

Of course the blue of the dress was selected to bring out the pink of Fluttershy's hair and to highlight her brilliant blue eyes as well. A dress was always the perfect choice as it did not hold the same hassle pants did for later on in the evening. The little sweater was not only to keep the girl warm, but the buttons themselves provided excellent foreplay material. Most obviously, the lingerie was perfect for Fluttershy's big night as it would provide an extra note of intimacy. Though Twilight was not well-versed in dating herself, she was quite crafty.

After the shopping trip, the girls stopped at a small restaurant outside of the mall to relax momentarily.

"Do you think all of this will work?" asked Fluttershy, sipping her water gently.

Twilight nodded wholeheartedly, swallowing some pasta as she did so.

"Of course! My continued research has led me to believe that this has no reason not to work."

Fluttershy looked down, seemingly unmoved. Twilight, picking up on her subtle facial cues, decided to change tactics.

"Look, everything will be alright. You just need to follow your heart. If you both love each other you can't go wrong, right?" Twilight smiled, twisting some more pasta onto her fork.

This did cheer the sweet songstress and the girls finished their lunch date happily chatting about the night to come. When they had finished, both grabbed an armful of shopping bags and departed the restraint. Fluttershy left a large tip for whomever their waiter happened to be. Both took the bus back to campus, smiling and laughing.

When the night came, the shy girl put on the outfit she had Twilight had planned together. Looking into the mirror she observed her own face; it is a strange feeling to stare at length at one's own face. Fluttershy smiled and the mirror smiled with her. Before leaving, the girl picked up her darling Angel and began to sing to him happily. The rabbit could do nothing but feel the bliss his master felt. After a few moments of vapid glee, it was once more time to go. Before leaving, Fluttershy looked back upon her room. A sense of déjà vu enveloped her and she could do nothing to explain it. With a shrug of her shoulders, she departed the same way she had a week before.

Once more a walk down her stairs, through campus, and to a black vehicle. This time, when she entered the vehicle, she did not kiss her boyfriend. For some reason, she was too afraid. Instead, he kissed her, daringly, upon her lips. A wave of heat flashed through the girl. Discord pulled away from the kiss, smiling devilishly. Though she was unaware at the moment, Fluttershy would later look back upon this time as a hint of sorts.

The car drove through the city and towards a smaller, neighboring one. The radio was on this time, but neither dared to sing a note of any of the songs that played for them. In lieu of this there was an awkward tension that permeated the air. Fluttershy mentally reviewed what she wanted to say this evening in her mind; her eyes were serious but her heart fluttered about in her chest widely. Discord attempted to maintain a suave exterior, though he too was quite nervous. Within ten minutes the car pulled into a small coffee shop.

With all due courtesy, the man ran around the car to open the door for his beloved girlfriend. She was embarrassed, but flattered, by this gesture. Together they went into the coffee shop, once more there was no contact between them. It was as if nothing had changed, but of course a great many things had, indeed, changed.

The coffee shop was dimly light and smelled of a dark, Colombian roast. Fluttershy, feeling comforted by the lovely atmosphere, sniffed at the air. Discord chose a comfy table situated at the back of the coffee shop. The girl sat down in the booth, admiring the little candle that lit their table. After she was seated, the man left to fetch them drinks. While he was gone, the songstress once more coached herself through what she wanted, and what needed, to be discussed. A few minutes later the professor returned, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He gave one to her, which she accepted with outstretched arms.

Once more silence consumed the space around them, though this time it was a bit friendlier given the warm nature of the coffee shop which they were in. The girl gratefully sipped at her coffee and let the strong roast light up her taste buds. Then, with practiced movements, she set down the cup and gazed up at the man across the table.

"Discord, I need to apologize for the other day too," she began in an unusually mature voice.

He sat up a bit straighter and prepared to listen. In the background a soft indie-rock song played. The candle flickered. In the low light the professor could see his lovely woman, the couture of her face illuminated by the candlelight. The mug was clasped between two slim hands. Discord suddenly had a strong desire to take her hands in his and never let go.

"I was too aggressive and you didn't want me…but—"

He cut her off, golden eyes soft and lipid.

"No, Fluttershy, of course not. That isn't true whatsoever. I do want you, so badly. I've had to hold myself back many times because I thought that was what was best for you. But, you are your own woman and capable of making your own decisions…"

The songstress leaned forward, her chest rising in anticipation.

"I guess all I'm trying to say is that I won't hold back any longer."

Fluttershy's heart leapt and a large smile appeared upon her soft pink lips. Then, with the shadows dancing upon her fair features, her lips parted sensually.

"Then neither will I," whispered she in a low voice.

The man could hardly have imagined a situation such as this. Every time he thought he knew her she would show another side of her personality. Discord loved that about her. Needless to say that her confession, and the sexy way in which it had been said, was enough to pique his interest, and something else as well. His hand twitched involuntarily. It was his turn to make a move.

"Did you want to come over after this?" asked he, seemingly aloof.

Fluttershy tried to play cool as well, though her little hands shook the mug so badly that she spilled a drop of coffee upon the table.

"I guess."

In a change of mood, Discord began to ask her about the new songs that they had been working on, as well as her other studies. Some of the tension dissipated as she began to chat with him freely, sipping at her coffee in between her stories. He, too, began to speak more excitedly, enjoying his time with his sweet girlfriend. Together they discussed not only music, but books, coffee, and just about everything else. Discord, while Fluttershy detailed a story about her latest venture to the cinema, smiled to himself. It seemed he would never tire of her stories, the way she spoke, the way she laughed. Then it dawned upon him that he had never felt this way about anyone previously.

After two hours, with the moon rising in the sky, the couple made the decision to leave the coffee shop and head back to Discord's unique home. Fluttershy trembled as she began to buckle her seatbelt. Sensing her nervousness, and attempting to hide his, the professor popped in another CD. The music began slowly and softly. The songstress let her voice ring out once more, with all the hope and longing that her heart held. Later on, he too joined her and together, as always, they made beautiful music.

" _They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home if we are there together_

 _Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way_!"

As the final note rang out in the car, Discord turned the key in the ignition and parked the car. They had finally arrived. With nothing but her little sweater to keep her from the cold, Fluttershy shivered in the night. Seeing this, the man opened his home to her and bid her entrance. She would be warm soon enough. Wasting no time, Discord went to his piano, tossing the car-keys somewhere in the room. They landed with a clink near one of the walls. The girl followed him, her chest flushing with anticipation. Even before her lover sat at the piano, Fluttershy began to sing out, taking the part usually reserved for the male.

" _You have come here_ _  
_ _In pursuit of your deepest urge_ _  
_ _In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_ _  
_ _Silent_ …"

As she sang, her voice trailing sensually, the girl traced her fingers upon the shoulder of the man. Then, as she held out her note for the lyric "silent," Fluttershy brought her lips to Discord's ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but continued to play on, this time taking the rest of the phrase. His voice was strong and full of power both his own and Don Juan's.

" _I have brought you_ _  
_ _That our passions may fuse and merge_ _  
_ _In your mind you've already succumbed to me_ _  
_ _Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_ _  
_ _Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_ _  
_ _You've decided, decided_ …"

Now together they sang out, with Fluttershy jumping an octave to reach her true power as a soprano.

" _Past the point of no return_ _  
_ _No backward glances_ _  
_ _The games we've played till now are at an end_ _  
_ _Past all thought of if or when_ _  
_ _No use resisting_ _  
_ _Abandon thought and let the dream descend_ _  
_ _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_ _  
_ _What rich desire unlocks its door?_ _  
_ _What sweet seduction lies before us_ _  
_ _Past the point of no return_ _  
_ _The final threshold?_ _  
_ _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_ _  
_ _Beyond the point of no return?_ "

The notes of the piano ceased suddenly and a great man rose up, taking the girl in his arms. In his haste, the piano bench fell to the ground in a clatter; he made no move to retrieve it. With his woman in his arms, he bent down to kiss her deeply, dipping her back so that her hair hung down in wild pink curls. Though initially unsure, the girl took to the kiss and let herself become consumed by the warmth of his lips against hers. Discord ripped off his jacket and let it fall somewhere, unneeded, to the floor as he had with the keys. Fluttershy broke from the kiss, gasping. However, the man offered her no respite. Instead, he began to kiss her neck, pecking at it and sucking the soft skin. Initially, he attempted not to leave a mark, but then he could not help himself. If she was going to have a mark upon her skin, then it would be the mark of the beast.

Fluttershy threw her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him upon the mouth once more. This time she did not wait for him to ask her, she began to kiss him deeply, feeling the sweet sensation of his tongue against hers. It was his turn to moan gently. The couple fell to the ground, with Discord at the bottom in order to avoid hurting the precious girl. This did not last, however, as he climbed over her. In between kisses, trailing down her neck to her collarbone, he began to undo each button one by one. Fluttershy let out a heavy breath. The sweater was unbuttoned and it, too, was tossed away.

Golden eyes stared deeply into her blue ones; the songstress let one silver tear fall from her eye. Discord kissed it away and began to pull at the strap of her dress, kissing her shoulder as he removed it. He repeated this process. With a yank, a show of force that both surprised and excited the girl, Discord pulled the dress down just a bit past her stomach. Looking down at her, he saw the delicate white skin, the soft curve of her body, and most of all her soft chest, (which was at moment mostly covered by a white-lace bra).

With a mischievous look in her deep teal eyes, the girl let him look, placing her hands just below her collarbone to draw attention to the area he happened to be gazing upon anyways. After a moment, with trembling hands, she began to pull off his shirt. He allowed her to do this, closing his eyes to reveal in the sensation. Her hands were warm and her nails flicked at his skin as the hands pulled the shirt up and off. With his shirt gone, the singer-girl could now see his dark chest, gleaming in the low moonlight streaming through the window. In a way, she hadn't expected him to have any muscle, due to his occupation, but it was there nonetheless. Faint outlines of pectoral muscles were highlighted and shaded in the light of the moon. This made her sigh wistfully.

Reaching upwards she began to trace the curve of his stomach, before her hand ventured to grace the curve of his pelvis. Discord stopped her hand, grasping her thin wrist, from going any lower. He smiled wickedly and lay flat upon her and she upon the sheets of music and they upon the floor. Once more he returned to his ministrations, nipping at her neck and licking each place he had bitten, albeit gently. His lips moved to her collarbone and then to the place just in between her breasts, in the center of her chest. Discord planted a large, passionate kiss here. The girl moaned loudly, her lips parting in ecstasy. Pulling her up by the arms, Discord sat his darling Fluttershy in his lap and began to undo her bra.

The clasp gave in his hands and the thing fell away to reveal her lovely breasts. Fluttershy instinctively blushed and attempted to cover them with her hands. Smiling sweetly, the man removed her hands and held her tightly to his chest. They remained in a tight embrace, bare chested both, for a long minute. She hugged him surely in return and kissed him passionately once more. Discord sucked at her lip; she pulled it back and grinned. Waiting no longer, he went for her chest, kissing one breast fiercely and holding the other in his large hand. Her toes curled in pleasure as he sucked one nipple and twisted the other gently between two dexterous fingers. Continuing his ministrations, he switched to the other breast, humming as he did so.

It seemed that the girl could take no more. She dove at her lover, knocking him to his back. With a sneaky smile upon her full lips, she traced the outer edge of his ear with her wet tongue. Her breath was hot upon his ears; Fluttershy heard him as he sighed loudly. (This made her very happy.) Continuing downward, she traced his chest with the tip of her tongue, as if licking a lollipop for the very first time. Discord let out a low note, which had a tinge of vibrato to it. With inexperienced, but quick, fingers, Fluttershy undid the button of his pants. He attempted to look up and see what she was doing, but all he could see was a shower of pink locks.

With a yank, or four, the pants came loose and were pulled down. It seemed as though the girl was going to continue, but she did not. Now she sat on Discord's chest, just above his hard bulge. Her top half was naked, leaving her peart breasts exposed. The older man knew she was unsure, or afraid, and would not continue without his guidance. And he was so happy to give it. Discord sat up and picked her up off of his lower half. She clung to him, kissing him once more upon the mouth. He returned the kiss and lay the girl upon her back. With gentle fingers he removed the dress all of the way off of her slim body. She shivered.

Her panties, white and lacy as well, were the last article of clothing left upon her body. Discord, boldly, licked her womanhood through the panties. Using his teeth, he removed the panties, feeling how wet she was as he did so. She sighed in ecstasy, her toes curling in anticipation. Her noises made Discord smile and he kissed her on the nose.

"Your little sounds are so sexy," he whispered into her ear.

"Mnn," was all the other could manage.

With no resistance left within him, Discord stripped himself of his underwear. The girl sat up, her innocent naivety shown plainly upon her face. She was red with embarrassment, though in reality there was nothing to fear. Once more, smiling sweetly, her lover embraced her. She sat upon his lap, seemingly unthinkingly. He stroked her hair and began to sing in a low, smooth tone:

" _My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

 _I'd like to join you by your side_

 _Where we can gaze into the stars…_ "

Smiling now, the girl wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and neck, noting the contrast between their skin colors. Her back ached slightly and she prepared herself to follow up on the next verse. Love shown in her teal eyes, as clear as the moonlight shining upon the ivory piano keys. In a high voice, vibrato ringing out, she joined him.

" _And sit together, now and forever_

 _For it is plain as anyone can see_

 _We're simply meant to be!_ "

At the last note, Discord embraced his lover, guiding her to her back. Kissing her neck, he prepared to entered her. She kissed him hard, passionately, and bade him to do so. With a sigh of impassioned desire, he did so, crying out loudly. The large house echoed him in return, as did the woman below him. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed, and repeated in rapid succession. Her breathing grew shallow and frequent. Her lover, with a wicked smile, licked her lips and she arched her back upwards so that they could kiss once more. With considered aloofness, he did not kiss her back, but continued to make love to her. Fluttershy closed her mouth, attempting to smother a moan. This obviously did not please her partner as he said:

"None of that now. I want to hear every last sound from you."

Though it was said kindly, she knew instantaneously that it was indeed a command. She needed no further persuasion and opened her lips, spilling out moan after whimper after exclamation. Discord sped up his motions and began to let loose his own exclamations. With her eyes partly open, the girl could see that he was sweating upon his brow. For some strange reason this only served to excite her further. She began to buck her hips as well, enjoying the sensation of him inside of her. With frivolous lust she sighed and stretched back, her breasts rising as she bent backward. The man, seeing her gorgeous breasts in front of him, grew more aroused, and he slowed himself. Then, with a grin, he threw himself backwards, letting her sit on top of him.

"Discord, I—" she began to protest.

He raised a lithe finger to her lips, pressing upon them slightly so that they grew full and luscious. Her eyes smiled and twinkled. If he thought she could do it, then it was probably the truth. Trusting her senses, the girl closed her eyes and raised up her arms, flinging her hair in the air in a saucy manner. The man beneath her groaned sensually. Spurred on by this action, she let her mouth open slightly in a small smile. Her back arched like a bow pulled taught and her hair began to fall around her in wonderful rosy waves.

Starting slowly, she began to make circles upon him, rocking her hips in a counterclockwise motion. From beneath her the man reached out to hold the voluptuous hips and grasped the full buttocks. For a moment he believed he would come with these actions alone, but he restrained himself. Fluttershy now began to bounce up and down, slowly at first but gaining speed as she went. Her breasts bounced up and down frivolously and her mouth opened sensually; it seemed as though she was also coming to a crescendo.

Discord grabbed her firmly upon her buttocks and let out a low groan. She knew the moment was coming for both of them. Fluttershy flung her head up carelessly and let out a note of pleasure. The man joined her and as they moved together it grew into a wonderful crescendo. The crescendo grew in power until finally the voices of both the man and his woman broke and fell into a decrescendo of satisfaction.

With a sigh of happiness, the girl crawled off of Discord and into his arms. For a long moment they lay together in a warm embrace. Tears began to form in the eyes of Fluttershy, as clear and crystal as her teal eyes. Feeling the wet tears upon his shoulder, Discord sat up a bit, upon his elbows, and gazed into her eyes.

He saw a lovely woman next to him, with honest eyes and a warm face. Her rosy hair was in a mess around her face, but how wonderfully she wore it. With a large finger he wiped away her tears and kissed each of her cheeks. She smiled and ran one delicate hand through his silvery hair, admiring it in the moonlight as it shone. Then, out of nowhere, he began to speak.

"Fluttershy," came his sultry tone.

Her attentions turned back to him and she focused upon his golden eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice full of love.

"I love you."

For another long minute she could nothing but stare at him, her mouth slightly open. Her heart beat wildly and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Suddenly her arms were around him and she began to sob. Without further thought, he embraced her tightly, savoring her warmth against his body.

"Oh, Discord! I love you too," she wept happily.

He began to stroke her hair sweetly, smiling like an idiot. How could he help it when he was so happy?

"I promise to be there when you graduate, when you get your first job, when you take the world by storm," he swore.

She pulled back to look him in the face. He was genuine.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded seriously. Fluttershy began to weep anew once more for she simply could not contain her joy. Her hands flew up and down in gestures of excitement and she kissed him upon the cheek.

"I will be there. You are the only one I want and need in my life," he replied.

She placed her hands to her chest, smiling as a large tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Oh, Discord. I love you so much."

Discord picked up his woman and kissed her upon the nose. She exclaimed in surprise, but held onto him as they walked to the piano one more time. The music began to play and the notes were clearer than ever. Fluttershy sat at the piano bench with the man she loved and was consumed by everything around her. Her soul began to sing. Discord, with no more reservations, let his inner spirit join hers as they sang aloud:

" _And at last I see the light,_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted,_

 _And at last I see the light,_

 _And it's like the sky is new!_

 _And it's warm and real and bright,_

 _And the world has somehow shifted,_

 _All at once everything is different,_

 _Now that I see you…_

 _Now that I see you_."

Upon the final note, they let the note decrescendo into a low whisper. Fluttershy turned to Discord, her lips parted slightly. He let his hands fall away from the ivory keys of the piano and onto her back. She snuggled against him. Discord, his canines showing, smiled in a characteristically wicked manner. He pulled Fluttershy's face towards him, golden eyes glimmering like that of a predator.

"I want to hear you crescendo again."


End file.
